As people desire to leave their precious memories using a photo, gamers also identify themselves with a game character and strongly desire to record a particular game image of their game play, with respect to most games that the gamers are absorbed with. However, a game service which can satisfy gamers' such desire has scarcely been developed.
To partially satisfy garners' such desire, some games includes a replay function. Accordingly, when the gamer wants, the entire game played by a gamer is replayed.
However, the replay function replays a game play of only a previous game in its entirety. Accordingly, when a gamer wants to find a particular game image, the gamer has an inconvenience of utilizing a fast forwarding/rewinding function.
Also, some Internet search services provide a searcher with a service of capturing and storing a retrieved webpage content according to a decision of the searcher and later replaying the stored webpage content according to the searcher's desire. However, such a capturing function of an Internet search service may be limitedly applicable to games. Unlike an Internet search service in which a screen rarely changes after providing a webpage content and thus, a searcher has plenty of time to give a command, a game is in constant progress and a game image is continuously changed. Accordingly, a game image to be recorded may be changed with a new game image at a point in time when a gamer gives an actual capturing command.
Accordingly, a new game scrapbook model which can pre-set a predetermined game environment, and when a game environment changing according to a game progress corresponds to the set game environment, can automatically capture and record a displayed game image is required. Also, a game scrapbook model which can more effectively maintain, replay and re-transmit a game image by automatically transmitting a captured game image to a particular location in a network that a gamer can easily access is required.